Potter and Black
by TheBattleRoyal
Summary: Harry has a plan to make his life easier. Heavy deviation from canon.
1. Not Harry Potter?

**Potter and Black**

**AU!Ravenclaw Harry**

**Chapter 1: _Not_ Harry Potter?**

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Mister Potter?" An elderly gentleman in a garish dress robe stood at the table. The boy, who was reading the book, absently munching on a sandwich, jumped. Blinking in surprise, he looked up at the man, who looked amused at the reception.

Yelping in mortification at his manners, he shot up, nearly knocking the plate on the table over. He looked up with wide eyes and a red face at the man, who chuckled.

"Y-yeah-I mean, yes sir, you must be Professor Dumbledore?" He asked, looking up at the man. Drat, he was so darn tall. The man nodded with a smile.

"I am, indeed. May I?" He gestured to a chair. Harry blushed again.

"O-of course, sir! I'm sorry!" He said. Dumbledore smiled and sat down serenely on the chair. Tom, the owner of the Leaky Cauldron, walked over to the table with a smile,

"'Ello, Albus. The usual?" He asked.

"I'm afraid not, Tom. I'll just have some tea with a little honey if you will. Young ears, you know?" He smiled, gesturing at Harry. Tom nodded.

"Alright, good to see you again, old friend."

"You as well," Dumbledore said. He turned to Harry, who was watching the exchange with curious eyes. He smiled serenely, "Now, Harry, may I call you Harry?" At his nod, Dumbledore continued, "I must say, it is unusual that a student wants to meet me before the term even begins. It brings back memories of your father." He said, thinking fondly at the memories.

Harry looked at him with wide-eyes, "M-my dad, sir?"

"Indeed, Young James Potter was attacked the very day he was about to start Hogwarts. His father, your grandfather and a dear friend of mine, Charlus, was quite worried. James wrote to me, asking me to visit them at their ancestral home, Potter Manor, to talk his father out of sending him to Beauxbatons." Dumbledore explained. Harry blinked.

"Beauxbatons, sir?"

"Ah, forgive me, I had forgotten that you haven't had any knowledge of the Wizarding World. Beauxbatons is the premier school of France, much like Hogwarts is the best school in Britain." He replied. Harry slowly nodded.

"R-right, so, um, I'm sorry for taking up your time, Professor, but I, ah, wanted to discuss something that will benefit me. Um," Harry paused and looked at the Headmaster, who looked intrigued.

"Indeed? Do go on, Mister Potter. Thank you, Tom." The old man said, accepting the cup from out of the air. Harry took a deep breath.

"So, um, yesterday, Hagrid took me to Diagon Alley, and I couldn't help but notice that everyone stares at my scar, sir," Harry said, frowning. Dumbledore nodded with a small smile,

"Of course, it is understandable. You see, before Lord Voldemort was defeated, our side, the light side, was losing. I don't think you are old enough to know what kinds of horrors would have befallen us in case we had lost. So, you see, they see you as their savior. Their 'light in the darkness', if you will." He said chuckling slightly at the red hue on the small boy's face. Before a mild frown marred his face. Harry was a bit too small for his age.

Shaking his head, he heard Harry say, "...as someone else." He said. Albus blinked.

"I'm sorry, my boy, would you repeat that?" He asked. Harry nodded.

"I was asking if I could attend Hogwarts as… someone else, sir." He asked hesitantly. Albus looked at him surprised.

Attending Hogwarts as someone else? It has been done before, of course. But Harry Potter asking Hogwarts to attend as someone else? It was preposterous!

He was about to say 'no' but realized that he had no real reason why Harry would want to do this, so he asked, "Can you explain why you would want to do that, Harry?"

Harry took a deep breath and looked the man right in his twinkling eyes, "...I don't like the scar, sir." He said, his voice small. Dumbledore frowned, before gesturing him to continue, "I don't want people to ask me about something that I can't even remember. I… remember the green light, which would be the Killing Curse that was cast at me, by… Voldemort. But that's it." At Harry's words, Dumbledore stiffened.

"Continue, Mister Potter." He commanded. Harry saw the man waved his hand. At his questioning look, he elaborated, "A little Privacy Charm, I assume that you do not want this conversation to leave us." He stated. Harry nodded rapidly.

"Okay, so, one of the men at the stores asked me if it hurt when I got the scar and one woman wanted to interview me about how I feel about returning to the Wizarding World," Harry said, a small scowl on his face. Dumbledore hummed.

"While I can imagine why that would be considered annoying, it isn't enough of a reason why you wanted to attend Hogwarts with another identity," Dumbledore said calmly.

Harry hesitated slightly, but explained, "I want to be the best wizard possible." he said, his voice small, "I can't do that if I have something like this hanging over my head. Everything I do will be in a microscope, I… don't want to be famous for something I can't even remember. I want to be _normal_." Harry said.

Albus thought it over. It was quite the request. He could understand wanting to be famous for something he did in memory, and not something he couldn't remember, as well as something that had caused the death of his parents.

On one hand, it would be better for him. While Harry didn't show any signs of arrogance, regardless of what Severus said, it seems like he has the opposite of arrogance. He wants to escape notice, and perhaps that is a good idea.

He had no delusion that Tom Riddle was not dead. The mark on Severus' arm had not faded completely, and it was inevitable that he would return. His Death Eaters, most of them escaping under the guise of the Imperious Curse, were still roaming freely. Perhaps he could protect young Harry by giving him the disguise of another name and face. When Tom returned, he would no doubt look for Harry Potter, what better way to fool him by hiding Harry Potter from the world completely.

"I shall think about it, Harry. I believe that your idea has merit, Voldemort's followers are still at large, and perhaps hiding your identity is a good idea. At least until all of them arrested." Albus said finally. Harry beamed, and the smile was infectious as Dumbledore found himself smiling back.

"Thank you, sir! Thank you!"

"Of course, Harry."

**-x-x-x-x-**

"Uh, Headmaster?" Harry asked nervously, holding the earring in his hand.

"Yes, my boy?"

"If I wear this, then my appearance will change?" He asked, slightly skeptical. The woman who had given it to him laughed.

"Come on, Harry. Do you have so less faith in me?" The dark brown-haired woman grinned. Harry blushed and stammered.

"N-no, ma'am! That's not what I meant at all!" He squeaked. She chuckled again and this time she joined him.

"The boy is so adorable, Dumbledore." The Headmaster chuckled, agreeing as Harry's face turned bright red, "Yes, Harry. This will change your appearance to that of a member of the Black Family." She answered. Harry looked at her, confused.

"The Black Family?" He questioned. The woman nodded.

"Yes, my old family. I'm Andromeda Tonks, you see, but before, my name was Andromeda Black. Taking the Potion will make you look like a member of my old family. Not too much of a change, wouldn't want to change those gorgeous eyes, after all." Andromeda said, ruffling his hair, making him huff.

Harry pouted for a few seconds, but really, he had a bunch of questions, but he wasn't sure if he was allowed to ask. Uncle Vernon had told him that he wasn't allowed to ask any questions. The one time he had asked how he had turned the teacher's hair to blue… he shivered remembering the bruises.

"Harry?" Dumbledore called. Harry jumped and looked at Dumbledore. For some reason, the man's eyes widened and suddenly a glass next to them shattered. Harry yelped, but before he could back away, he was pulled backward, making him tense and stiffen.

"Albus, what are you doing?!" Andromeda demanded as Harry stood there stiffly as the woman held his wrist.

Dumbledore looked at Harry closely. He hadn't meant to perform Legilimency on the poor lad, but sometimes, the probe is automatically sent. What he saw made him feel every single one of his years.

"Albus?" Andromeda's voice brought him back. He saw Harry looking at him fearfully, an expression he had seen before on Severus and Sirius' faces when they had seen their father or mother. To see the expression again, on someone like Harry Potter, who was placed at the Dursleys at his insistence.

He felt a tear slip from his eye.

"Albus! What's wrong?" Albus ignored her and focused his teary eyes on the young lad, this polite young lad who had been treated so… horribly. Because of him. It was because of him that Harry had to stay with Petunia. It was his foolish hope that the woman would see beyond her hatred of her sister and take in an innocent child.

The Death Eaters might not have hurt Harry, but his own flesh and blood had treated him worse than an abused House Elf.

Why hadn't Harry's idea come to _him_?

He knelt down in front of Harry. He had no doubt that his actions bewildered both of his companions. He grabbed Harry's shoulders and hugged him. He felt the boy gasp and stiffen as if he was expecting to be yanked away. Dumbledore felt more of his tears drench his beard.

"I'm sorry, Harry." Harry's little shoulders were tense and he was standing stiffly as if accepting his fate. Oh, lord. He had failed this young boy so horribly. Andromeda just watched them, baffled as to the Headmaster's actions.

Her dark eyes narrowed, what had horrified Dumbledore so much that he began to cry?

Her eyes tracked Harry's demeanor. His stiff shoulder and tense posture, as if he was expecting an attack. A sinking feeling manifested in her. He looked too similar to Sirius when he was a First-Year for her comfort.

"Headmaster?" Harry's soft, confused voice broke the tense silence.

"I had thought, I had hoped that Petunia would see through her hatred of her sister. Of Magic, if only I knew that she would treat you so horribly." At the old man's words, Harry took a sharp intake of breath.

Andromeda's eyes widened when she saw that Harry's breath seemed to quicken and he looked panicked. She grasped the ancient Headmaster by his shoulder, "Albus, let him go, he's having a panic attack!" Albus instantly let Harry go, who clutched at his chest and began to breathe heavily.

Andromeda knelt in front of him and placed her hand on his chest, "Shh, sweetheart, breathe. Breathe with me, in, out, in, out. That's it, shh…" She said calmly, rubbing his chest soothingly. She shot a sharp look at a shame-faced Dumbledore.

She pulled Harry into a hug, allowing him to lean his head on his shoulder, "It's okay, Harry. We won't hurt you, right?" She hissed at Dumbledore.

"Never," Dumbledore said, radiating power.

Andromeda's breath caught in her throat when Dumbledore looked like he was about to kill someone. She tightened her grip on Harry, who finally, hesitantly wrapped his smaller arms around her neck.

This wasn't the genial Headmaster of Hogwarts. This was Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, the man who ended the war against the Grindelwald. Defeating one of the most powerful wizards in a duel, the only man He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was afraid of, the most powerful wizard alive.

"Andromeda, proceed with the plan. I have to pay a visit to… someone." He nearly spat out. Andromeda simply stared at him, bewildered. She shakily nodded.

"Of course."

**-x-x-x-x-**

"Was it something I said?" Harry asked softly as she finally managed to calm the young boy down, and sat him down on a soft chair she conjured and gave him a little hot chocolate. He looked hesitant to accept anything as if he was expecting them to snatch them away. Her heart clenched when she saw him tense every time she made a sudden movement.

It was a case of abuse, it was clear to a trained individual like her. Dumbledore had probably performed an accidental Legilimency on him.

"No, Harry." She sighed, watching him closely. He was too skinny for her liking. She did not want to startle him so he slowly placed a hand on his shoulder, he tensed slightly, but said nothing, "You see, some wizards and witches have a powerful ability." She said and saw him look at her closely. Andromeda smiled, realizing that keeping his mind off whatever happened.

"It's called Legilimency. Some wizards and witches can turn their magic into a sort of… probe." She said. Harry tilted his head.

"Probe?"

"Yes, a probe is something like a… spell, that sends magic into the mind of a person. Allowing them to read their thoughts." Andromeda explained, but instead of taking his mind off Dumbledore's reaction, he paled.

"W-what?" He stuttered, his green eyes wide. "H-he… knows everything?" He looked like he was about to bolt. Andromeda looked stricken.

So it was a case of abuse.

"Harry, love, listen, whatever they did to you… it wasn't right." She said softly. Harry looked down.

"I… I don't know. Uncle Vernon says I deserve it. He says I'm a freak and freaks don't deserve anything." He said in a small voice. Andromeda's nostrils flared and she placed her hands on his cheeks, making him look right in her eyes.

"Harry, it isn't right. I have a daughter not too older than you, and you don't see me acting that way to her. Your Uncle is an idiot." She said. Harry blinked at her.

"...Glad we agree on something." He said. Andromeda, taken aback for a second, recovered and chuckled slightly. Harry grinned shyly at her.

"Look, Harry, I don't know what they did to you, but even if Dumbledore sends you back, I'll steal you back. I've grown attached to you, little tyke. Nymphadora will love you, I know it." She said with a soft smile. She wasn't even kidding. Harry was so polite and so sweet. How in the world can this sweet, kind boy be abused? What kind of monsters would want to hurt this sweet kid?

No, there was no way she was sending him back to be abused. If she'll have to take him with her, then so be it.

Harry jumped, "R-really, you mean it? I won't have to go back to them?" The hope in his voice was so bright that she wanted nothing more than to just grab him into a hug and let him cry all of his pain away.

"Yes," Andromeda said firmly. She'd have to talk to Ted if they want to let Harry stay with them, but she knew that Ted wouldn't have any problems at all. Nymphadora would love the little boy immediately.

He swallowed thickly, "Thank you." He said softly. She grinned brightly and he gave a shy grin, equally as bright.

"Now, since we have some time before Dumbledore returns, how about we talk about your identity?" She suggested. Harry nodded.

"Yeah, so you said that I would look like someone from the Black Family?" He asked, feeling a bit more confident that Andromeda wouldn't punish him. She just doesn't seem like the kind of person.

"That's correct. You would look like me, somewhat. Your hair would turn black, instead of the raven and your features would change a little bit. I think that bird's nest could be a bit more controlled." She teased pointing at his hair. Harry put his hands in his hair.

"Really? That's great! Finally, I won't have to break any combs to pull it down." He said with a smile. Andromeda laughed. Harry smiled.

"Oh, my daughter will definitely like you."

A while later, Harry was holding the earring in one hand while Andromeda had her wand in her hand, as the door opened to reveal a young witch a few years older than Harry with bubblegum pink hair and violet eyes. The girl waved lazily with a silly grin on her face,

"Hello, mother mine!" She said cheerfully. Andromeda smiled amusedly.

"Nymphadora." The witch deflated immediately,

"Mum! I told you, call me Tonks!" She said, pouted comically. Andromeda raised an aristocratic eyebrow.

"And I have told you, my dear daughter, that name doesn't have a lot of meaning if you live in a house filled with people who are also called 'Tonks'," Andromeda replied dryly. Nymphadora rolled her eyes before her eyes fixed on the young boy behind Andromeda.

"So, who's the little wonder?" She asked, looking down at Harry with a raised eyebrow. Harry blinked and gave a shy smile and waved slightly. Tonks grinned and waved back, "and can we keep him?"

"Yes, actually."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm just kidding." Tonks said absently, but when the words hit her she snapped her head towards her mother, "Did you just say 'yes'?"

"Yes."

"Mum, he's not a pet!" Tonks said indignantly. Harry coughed,

"Hi, I'm Harry. Harry Potter." He said, smiling at her. He liked her, she was funny.

Tonks gaped down at the cheeky brat, "Harry Potter?"

"That's the one." He said, smiling cheekily.

"The scar?"

"It's there."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"...Can I see it?"

"Do you want to?"

"Wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to."

Harry pushed his unruly fringe aside to show his famous lightning bolt scar. Her hair turned electric blue. Harry jumped in shock and stared at her hair.

"Whoa, that's so cool! How did you do that?" Tonks shook out of her trance and smirked.

"I'm a Metamorphmagus!" Seeing his blank look, she elaborated, "It means I can change my appearance at will. To anything." She said proudly, emphasizing her point by turning her lips fuller and her eyes to his bright green and her hair to raven color. Harry looked at her in shock.

"That's wicked!" He breathed. Tonks puffed out her chest and grinned.

"See, mother, he's impressed!"

"He's never seen you before daughter mine, don't worry, it won't last long." Andromeda's sarcastic drawl deflated her daughter. Harry snickered.

"I like you, Tonks."

"I know, just don't expect me to go on a date with you. At least until you have your first-"

"Nymphadora Cassiopeia Tonks." Andromeda barked and Tonks squeaked with her cheeks bright red.

"Yes, mum…" She mumbled as Harry looked a bit surprised.

"Harry, dear, are you ready?" Andromeda asked Harry kindly. Harry blinked before he nodded rapidly. Tonks looked between the two of them, confused.

"Eh, what?" Tonks asked, and Andromeda said,

"I'll tell you after it's done."

Tonks pouted and looked pleadingly at Harry, "Pwease, Harry?" She said, making her eyes wider and more watery. Harry looked bewildered.

"Um, if Mrs. Tonks wants to tell you, she will tell you," Harry answered nervously. Tonks deflated, making him snicker slightly. Andromeda smiled at them, seems like they were getting along.

Grabbing her wand, and looking at Harry, she said, "Okay, Harry, this is going to hurt a little, okay?"

Harry looked a bit nervous, if his frown was any indication, before he shrugged, "' Kay, go ahead." He said. Andromeda smiled, before taking the earring from Harry's hand and giving it to Tonks.

"Okay, Dora, I'm going to make a small opening in his ear and you're going to put it in, okay?" Andromeda said seriously. Tonks, realizing that it was somewhat serious, nodded just as seriously.

"Okay, mum."

Andromeda knelt down next to Harry, who knelt down as well, as did Tonks. Pointing her wand at Harry, she said, "Ready, Harry?"

The Boy-Who-Lived nodded.

Muttering a spell under her breath, there was a small hiss of pain from Harry, and Tonks took her opportunity to place the earring in place. Tonks blinked and stepped back when Harry began to shift in front of her eyes.

His unruly raven hair turned black, the same shade as the rest of the Black Family, and turned straighter. His cheekbones shifted, and became higher, more regal, and his jawline shifted slightly, turning narrower, his incredibly bright green eyes remained the same. Andromeda gasped when she finally got a good look at him.

Harry Potter looked just like Sirius Black. With Lily Evans' eyes. It wouldn't cause any rumors, as he looked distinct enough from Lily and Sirius. Sirius' eyes were slightly narrower, and his chin was more pointed, as was Lily's. He looked like just another Black family member. Thankfully, green was a natural enough eye color that people would look away without any special glance.

"Oh, he's going to be a heartbreaker, isn't he?" Tonks said, grinning at the bright red flush on the boy's face.

Andromeda nodded, looking a little faint, "All Black's are good looking, Dora. Just look at me." She said. Harry pouted,

"I wanna see, please." He said politely. Andromeda conjured a mirror and gave it to him. Harry took the mirror with a thankful nod and looked into it. He grinned slightly, he looked different, but not different enough to look like a completely different person. The bird's nest on his head looked so much better! He grinned.

"Oh~ Harry Potter is getting a big head!" Tonks said with a teasing grin. Harry smiled brightly at Andromeda.

"Thank you, I like my hair so much better now!" He said. Andromeda grinned.

"Your dad never really liked it either, he was always envious of Si… well, he was envious of other Black Family members' hair." Andromeda said, ignoring her almost slip up.

Tonks cringed inwardly at her near slip up of her cousin's name, and decided to cheer things up, "So, you're Harry Black, now?" She asked, watching him run a hand through his hair.

"His full name is Hadrian Regulus Black." Said a cheerful voice from behind them.

"Headmaster!" Albus Dumbledore smiled serenely. His eyes landed on Harry and raised a grey eyebrow. Only his Occlumency made sure that he wouldn't show too much surprise.

Dear Merlin, the boy looked almost exactly like Sirius.

"Hello, Andromeda, Harry, Nymphadora." He ignored her angry yell of 'Tonks!' and walked towards them. They all looked up at him.

"Harry, my boy, I would like you to take this Potion." He held out a small vial towards the small boy, who took it gingerly. Dumbledore smiled at him,

"You see, Harry, what the Potion does is that when the Charm to check the Biological history, the parents, is used, it will show up as Marius Black and Clytemnestra Black." As he had expected, Harry gaped at him.

"B-b-but I don't want to change my parents!" He yelled indignantly.

"You cannot, Harry. It only appears that your parents are different people. I have spoken with Marius Black and Clytemnestra Black's portraits and they had agreed." He explained. Harry blinked.

"Portraits? I've read about them in Hogwarts: A History. Are they dead?" He asked.

"Wait a tick, you've actually read that thing?" Tonks asked incredulously and she simply shook her head in disbelief when he nodded with confusion.

"Indeed, quite unfortunate but they passed away in the previous war. The Goblins owe me a favor and have agreed to assist us. It seems, young man, you are actually the legal Heir of House Black." At this, both Andromeda and her daughter simply gaped at him, while Harry simply tilted his head with a quiet 'huh?'

"How?" Andromeda demanded.

Albus frowned, "It seems that Sirius Black had chosen Harry to be his heir. Since Sirius had been Heir Apparent of House Black, and then Lord of House Black, then Harry is the Heir Apparent of House Black. Not young Draco, despite what Lucius keeps insisting." Dumbledore explained calmly.

Andromeda was visibly calming herself using Occlumency. Dumbledore smiled wryly, "It seems the case of Sirius Black is more complicated than it seems." He said serenely. Andromeda's Occlumency failed when she groaned.

"Dammit, nothing that man does is ever simple." She grumbled. Dumbledore chuckled.

"Rest assured, Andromeda, I shall be visiting Mister Black in Azkaban, something has always felt… as the Muggles say 'fishes'?"

"Fishy," Harry said quietly. Albus smiled at him,

"Indeed. As for you, Mister Potter, or I suppose, Mister Black, I suggest you go pack your things." Dumbledore saw Harry's heartbroken expression, "You don't want to keep Mister Tonks waiting, do you?"

Three heads snapped up simultaneously. Finally, Andromeda broke the silence, "You've actually talked to Ted?"

"Indeed, he already has had House Elves to move all of Mister Black's things into your House. He was quite appalled when he saw his living conditions." His eyes _glowed_ with power, "And so was I." He knelt down in front of Harry again,

"Mister Black, allow me to offer you my heartfelt apologies. Had I known that your Aunt and Uncle would treat you so… harshly, then I would have never placed you there." He said, bowing his head, he heard Nymphadora's sharp intake of breath, "I can understand if you don't forgive me, you have endured ten years of pain and abuse because of me. But, I had placed you there so that Voldemort's," He ignored the sharp intakes of breaths, "followers wouldn't find you. But in my haste to protect you from outside threats, I have neglected to find anything from inside. I would like to give you my sincerest apology."

"Y-you don't have to apologize!" Harry nearly squeaked, "it's okay! We all make mistakes. You're only human." He said with a nod to himself.

Dumbledore let out a chuckle, "Thank you, Harry. It seems that most people forget that." He said.

**-x-x-x-**

**Well, that's chapter one. **

**Let me know what you think.**


	2. Hadrian Black, call me Harry

**Potter and Black**

**AU!Ravenclaw Harry**

**Chapter 2: Hadrian Black, you can call me Harry**

* * *

"Mister Black."

"Huh? Who? Who's there?" A groggy voice called out from inside the cell. Dumbledore's blue eyes fixed on the scrawny, pale man with waxy skin and lidded eyes. Said eyes opened to reveal dull blue eyes that looked directly at the Headmaster.

Albus forced himself to keep his expression blank, but seeing the man who used to be filled with such energy and charm like this made pained him. He did not know if Sirius had actually betrayed his best friend, or brother, as he called him, but something was definitely amiss.

And he intended to find out what.

"...Must've gone crazy, who'll call for you, idiot? They're all dead, remember? Fucking Pettigrew..." The man rambled and Dumbledore frowned.

"Sirius."

"That's my name... someone's calling...? Someone's calling... calling me! Yeah! I'm here! Yes! Who-who are you?" Dumbledore saw Black through the cell. The man was trying to get up and face the cell door.

"It's Albus, Mister Black," Albus said.

Sirius started and stared at the tall frame of the Headmaster and blinked a few times and pushed his matted hair out of his eyes, "...Dumbledore...? What... what are you doing here?... Wait, I don't mean that! Stay, please! I..."

"Sirius, did you name Harry your heir?"

"Harry... Harry! Harry, where is he? Is he okay? James... no, no, James is dead, so is Lily, my fault! Fucking Pettigrew, how could you...? Harry, Harry, baby Harry, is he okay, Dumbledore?" Sirius said, looking at Dumbledore with wide eyes.

"Harry is quite alright, Mister Black, but I don't think you are," Dumbledore replied wryly.

"Me? You- I didn't do it! Dumbledore, you have to believe me, I would never betray James and Lily. I would never betray Harry, please! I tried to tell them, but they wouldn't listen!" Sirius said, his eyes brighter and more lively than before.

Dumbledore allowed the slightest hint of anger to pass through, "If not you, Sirius, then who? James made you Secret Keeper, he trusted you. You killed Peter, you almost got Harry killed-"

"What?! Peter? Dead? No, no, he's alive. I'm sure of it. Dumbledore, James and I pulled a fast one over everyone, who would guess Pettigrew? James... James, my brother, my best friend, he-he listened to me! He was stupid and he listened to me! It was Pettigrew, he betrayed Lily and James, gave the location to that Dark Wanker! I swear to Merlin!" Sirius was sobbing by the time he finished.

Dumbledore stood stock still, trying his best to control himself before he barged into the cell and demanded answers. If what Sirius was saying is indeed true then an innocent man had been imprisoned for a decade in Azkaban.

"Albus, are you still there?"

Slamming his Occlumency shields down to calm himself, he looked at Black with a steely gaze, "Explain, Sirius." He commanded.

"...Explain? Oh, right. Pettigrew, he's a rat! And I don't mean it in a personality sense, he's a rat Animagus! I swear on my life, he's a rat Animagus. I found Lily and James lying dead, oh god, James... Lily, I... I knew it was Pettigrew, you know how Fidelius is, anyway, I gave Hagrid my bike, then found Pettigrew in a Muggle street. Like the coward he is, he accused _me_ of betraying my friends! Then... I don't know, I don't know what happened. It's true, Albus, please, no one believes me, I... oh, Lily, oh, James, Harry... Harry, I'm so sorry..."

"Then why didn't you say all of this in your trial?!" The red-haired woman next to Dumbledore demanded. Albus frowned at her, but she ignored it.

In order to visit any prisoner in Azkaban, the permission has to be granted by the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, the DMLE, for short. Even for a man like Dumbledore, who is the Chief Warlock of Wizengamot, Supreme Mugwump of the ICW, and the defeater of Grindelwald, the permission has to be granted. It was simply a standard protocol, and while Death Eaters are by law, were prohibited from being visited by any of their family, the Minister had overruled and broken the law by allowing Narcissa Malfoy to visit her sister, Bellatrix Lestrange, who was a mere two cells away from them, cackling and wailing at them.

The Head of DMLE, Amelia Bones, scowled at Sirius Black, who simply laughed, "Yeah right, trial. What trial? Never had one, even that bitch had one, but I never did." He said with a manic glint in his eyes pointing at Bellatrix who grinned at him.

"Oh, Sirius~ You say the nicest things!" She said with a cackle that echoed throughout the prison.

Dumbledore closed his eyes guiltily. He was responsible for that injustice. There had been simply too much proof against Sirius that he agreed with the decision of Barty Crouch and Millicent Bagnold. In hindsight, it wasn't a good decision, but he was also grieving the loss of his friends and the heavy cost the Wizarding World had to pay to win the war, so much so that he was glad to put the whole thing behind him and think on it afterward.

Sirius' story made sense. Pettigrew was disappearing randomly during that time, along with Remus. Peter had suggested that perhaps Remus Lupin was the traitor and they had kept a close watch on him. When it turned out that Sirius Black had _betrayed_ James Potter, it came as a blow that made his head spin. It was unprecedented, as from all accounts Pettigrew was the one who was most likely to betray them.

The man was a coward. A shame to all of the Gryffindors, and he should have realized that should Voldemort come for Pettigrew, he would give up without a fight. But because of his blindness, an innocent man was has been stuck in Azkaban for an entire decade.

Now, he could see how wrong he was.

Amelia Bones simply stood there, stunned, "What...? Surely you..." She turned to Dumbledore, who met her gaze slightly hesitantly, and she scowled, "You old bastard." She spat. Dumbledore winced.

"It was a stressful time Amelia." He said quietly. Sirius chuckled.

"Oh, it was! Guess what, I've been having such a wonderful time here. Now, unless we have something else to discuss, I've got a date with Dementors!" Sirius said, leaning back against the wall and looking at the Dementors surrounding the island.

"...I shall try to find Mister Pettigrew, Sirius." Dumbledore said softly. Sirius stopped gazing at the Dementors to look at him in shock.

"Y-y-you will?" He breathed. Dumbledore's heart clenched at the complete shock and hope in the man's voice.

"Yes. While I am still unsure as to how I'll find a rat in Britain, as he might be in either Muggle World or Magical World, but I'll do my best." Dumbledore assured him. Sirius gaped at him before he beamed.

"Thank you, thank you, Albus! H-he's a brown rat! He's got a finger missing on one of his feet. I-I don't remember which of the feet it was, but he's missing one! T-t-try one of the Wizarding Families, h-he wouldn't dare leave Magical World, Bella's been telling me that the Dark Lord has found immortality and that he'd return." Sirius rambled. Dumbledore hummed thoughtfully.

"Yes, I do believe that to be true." He said. Bones flinched.

"What? H-he's still alive?" She said, her face pale. Dumbledore nodded gravely.

"Indeed, I believe that he's still with us. I do not know how he is alive, but many of the Death Eaters' marks have merely turned faded, almost gone, but they're still there. I did not have any proof, but to hear this from one of his own," He turned his head towards a now-pale Bellatrix, and gave a pleasant smile, "is encouraging to say the least." He said cheerfully.

"...I don't even know how you're so cheerful. Regardless, how does this mean that Pettigrew, if he's still alive and Black's telling the truth," She gave the man a side-way glance only to falter when he gave her a beaming grin, she coughed, "how does this mean that Pettigrew is still here?" She asked.

Sirius coughed, and with a smirk, he said, "Ah, Amelia! Let me explain, Peter is a little bitch, more so that Bella on her period," The woman snarled and tried to reach for him through the bars on her cell, "but he's a cowardly little bitch, so if Voldemort returns, he wants to be in his good graces. By being known as the man who helped the Voldemort return would get him to the good graces for the Dark Wanker and his band of bootlickers." Sirius explained. Dumbledore's lips twitched at the description of Voldemort and the Death Eaters, along with the shouting and cursing of the actual Death Eaters in the cells.

"I see. Don't worry, until you have your trial, I'll make sure that you're at least let free. But don't expect any leniency." Amelia said as she glared the man down. Sirius' grin vanished and an expression of deep gratitude replaced it.

"Thank you, Madam Bones." He said, bowing slightly.

"...I'll try to talk to the Minister to give you a trial, Black. As for Pettigrew, if he's alive, the only thing I can help you in is to give you some of my best Aurors to help you." Amelia said, looking at Dumbledore.

"I have my ways to find my target, Madam Bones," Dumbledore said smiling secretly. Madam Bones rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure you do, old man." She said dryly, "Good luck... and get back in the cell, Lestrange before I cut your fingers off."

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Say, Harbear, do you know what Houses you're going to be sorted into?" Tonks asked her newest little friend, her new little brother, rather suddenly. Heh, she really loved that title. She was a big sister now! Harry Potter, well, more like Hadrian Black, was now her little brother! Er, well, for the most part anyway. He was going to be her little cousin if anything, but whatever! It's the thought that counts.

Harry, who was still getting used to having a nickname other than 'freak' or 'boy', started, and looked at her strangely, before he made an 'oh' noise, and said, "No, not really, I've been a little busy, you know, changing my name, my appearance, my life." He said with a touch of sarcasm.

Tonks grinned, "Well, it's about time to think about it, then! You already know what the four Houses are, right?" She asked him, to which he nodded.

"Yeah, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin." He answered. Tonks nodded rapidly.

"Righto, the Gryffs are the brave and headstrong ones, your mum and dad were in there," She added at the end and he nodded, Hagrid had told him this, "Hufflepuffs are loyal and hardworking bunch, I am one and so was my old man," She said enthusiastically, "And I'd love it if you were in Hufflepuff, next is Ravenclaw, this is the clever and witty sort. Smart bunch, really, never challenge them to a battle of wits, you'll just embarrass yourself, er," She coughed, a hint of red on her cheeks that quickly vanished due to her ability, "next is Slytherin, now these guys are the cunning and ambitious type, you'd do better than to take anything a Slytherin says at face value and they never do anything until there's something in it for them, that being said," She paused and looked at him seriously, "don't listen to what everyone says, You-Know-Who was from Slytherin and yes, most Death Eaters were from Slytherin too, but not all of them are massive bell ends. Most of them don't really give a sh- I mean, er, they don't really care about us, but if you manage to become their friend, then you won't regret it. My mum was a Slytherin." Tonks informed him.

Harry just stared at her, "...Did you increase the size of your lungs to say all of that?" He asked, a bit impressed.

Tonks grinned, "Yep." She chirped, "I can do anything, but most of it is very... er, non-kid friendly." She finished awkwardly, and she looked like she was pleading him not to ask the question.

With an inward grin, he asked, "Non-kid friendly?" He asked, innocently. While he genuinely didn't know what the heck she was talking about, he could see that it made her uncomfortable, so he'll ask. Hehe.

Tonks groaned, "I'd rather not talk about it." She said, waving her hand about.

Harry pouted. He wanted to hear what she had to say!

"Anyway, I've been meaning to ask do you still want to be called Harry?" She asked suddenly.

Harry, taken aback a little bit, said, "Yeah, of course. I mean, Hadrian is a weird name, sounds very Medieval to me. Besides, Harry is a pretty common name, I knew at least three Harry in Privet Drive." He said.

Tonks nodded, "Your friends?" She asked.

Harry frowned and looked away a bit, "Very funny." He muttered, his tone wry. Tonks frowned and lifted his chin to look at her.

He never had any friends. No one wanted to be friends with a scrawny kid with clothes too big for him, or with ugly glasses. Few people who did want to be friends with him either got bored of him or were chased away by Dudley. He sort of considered Tonks his friend, but he was afraid to say it to her.

"Have you ever had a friend?" She asked softly. Her mum had explained that the kid had been emotionally abused, perhaps even physically abused by those horrible Muggles. Like she had expected, Harry shook his head.

"...No." He muttered reluctantly.

Harry Potter was eleven years old, yet he's never had a friend. He's never played with anyone like she did when she was eleven years old. All of those stories about Harry Potter growing up in a Castle with butlers and maids sounded so foul right now when the reality was so horrible. In fact, it was the exact opposite of what was printed in those books.

Not that she'd read one of course.

"Well, that won't do now, will it? I'll be your friend!" Tonks said cheerfully, putting on a bright smile that was a bit plastic. But mentally, she was beating up those _monsters_ that her little friend called his _relatives._

"R-Really?" He asked, his green eyes wide, looking at her with shock and hope.

"Yep, friends get along and we're getting along, aren't we?" Tonks asked. Harry nodded rapidly.

"Y-yeah, I guess we are." He said with a shy smile.

"Say, how about we listen to some Queen?" She asked. Music was her way of bonding with people. If you don't like music, then expect to be far away from Ny-, er, Tonks. Queen was one of her favorite bands, but she had several tastes that she intended to pass on to her pupil.

"Queen?" Harry asked, confused.

With a gasp, she grabbed his hand, ignoring his subtle tensing, "You're gonna hear Queen!" She decided and dragged the poor boy towards the room that she had decided as the 'music room'.

The room was a standard size Muggle room. But the lights were of a dim purple, her favorite color, with the walls filled with posters of several famous artists. Queen was one of them, along with Michael Jackson, Madonna, Elvis Presley among others. There was a large record player, along with a Walkman, a Zoom and other media players. Harry just stared open-mouthed at the various guitars and pianos in the room. Tonks followed his line of sight and chuckled nervously.

"Yeah, my dad's pretty rich, and my mum is no lazy one, either." Seeing him still standing with his mouth agape, she said, "Close your mouth before a fly goes in and starts a family." Her voice was teasing, and he closed his mouth shut with a 'click', with a small tint of red appearing on his pale cheeks.

"Sorry."

"Don't apologize. There's no need to. Anyway, wanna hear some Queen?" She asked, picking up the 'Bohemian Rhapsody' cassette and putting it into the walkman. Harry, looking confused, and slightly overwhelmed, nodded. Tonks grinned and placed the headphones on his head, making him blink.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"I take it that you like it?" Tonks asked teasingly as they both sat on matching bean bags opposite each other. Harry nodded so fast that the headphones of the walkman nearly fell off his head. She grinned.

"I've always wanted to hear this one!" Harry said cheerfully, pointing at 'Thriller'. Tonks stared at the greatest album of all time and slowly turned to Harry. He faltered slightly at the glint in her eyes.

"It's my favorite album. The best in the world!" She took an identical album and put it into her walkman, and put the other into the walkman. She pressed play at the same time, using her ability to get simultaneous muscle control and hit 'play'.

A while later, Harry was grinning like a loon. He's never had so much fun as far as he could remember. 'Thriller' definitely was the best album of all time. Tonks was attempting to do the moon-walk and trying not to trip while Harry watched her.

"Harry, I think you're my new best friend!" She exclaimed with a loud chuckle. Harry smiled.

"Thanks."

"And what's this?" The teen and pre-teen yelped when they heard the teasing voice.

They both turned simultaneously to stare at the man standing in the doorway. He was a tall, middle-aged man, probably in his early forties, with a handsome face and a slightly greying beard. He had a teasing grin on his face, as he looked fondly at both of them.

"Daddy!" Tonks exclaimed and attached herself to him. Harry slowly stood up and placed the walkman on the table nearby. The man chuckled and wrapped his arms around the girl with a wide grin.

"Daughter!"

"When did you come back?" She asked as she pulled away.

"A few minutes ago. Mind introducing me to your new friend, Dora?" He asked with a kind smile directed at Harry, who ducked his head shyly. Tonks grinned dragged her father towards the boy, who tried to look small.

"Daddy, you know who this is."

"Correction, I know who this was. I don't know who this _is._" He replied smartly. Tonks pouted but smiled brightly.

"This is Hadrian Black, he prefers Harry." She introduced him as if she was introducing the Mayor. Harry grinned slightly, and the man chuckled. He held out his hand for the young lad to shake.

"Nice to meet you, Harry. I'm Edward Tonks, you can call me Ted." Ted said with a grin. Harry smiled shyly and shook his hand with his much smaller one. Ted instantly resolved that he would make sure that those _things_ would be in bars for a long, long time.

He hated how skinny Harry was. And so short, way shorter than any eleven-year-old should be. Ted could just see the signs of abuse. The constant ducking of his head, painfully shy in front of strangers, and tall men, in particular, the skinny and pale appearance, showing the signs of a boy who isn't out of the house a lot or was forced to stay in. The constant tensing and flinching every time someone grabbed or touched him indicated a lack of physical contact other than physical abuse.

The kid was a hero in the Wizarding World and he was treated like filth by his own family. How the sister of someone as kind and sweet as Lily Evans could be so horrifyingly cruel was beyond his comprehension.

"Harry, sir," Harry replied. Ted frowned.

"None of this 'sir' business, lad. Call me Ted. Or Uncle Ted, I'm not old enough to be called 'sir'." He ignored his daughter's 'old man' comment in order to view Harry's shocked face. He grinned brightly and ruffled the kid's hair, making him squeak.

"Oh! Um, okay, Uncle Ted." He said testing the word and finding out that he liked it very much, as compared to calling a Walrus as his uncle. Ted beamed, as did Tonks. Their smiles were infectious as Harry found himself grinning back at them.

"Good. Now, what exactly were you two doing?" Ted asked with a smile. Harry had never seen a man who could smile so much.

"I was just showing Harbear about the greatest album of all time!" Tonks said, waving her walkman in the man's face. Ted's eyes brightened.

"Thriller?"

"Yes!"

"And how is it, lad?" Ted asked Harry, and the boy's eyes lit up with excitement.

"Oh, it's so great! The music is so good, and the beats are so catchy! The lyrics are simple and yet sound so great!" Harry rambled. Then his face pinked at the man's amused stare and Tonks' rapidly nodding head.

"Sorry!" Harry squeaked.

"No worries. I completely agree. Have you gotten to 'Billie Jean', yet?" He asked, to which Harry shook his head. He grinned, "Well, now we know what we're doing with my free time." He declared. Tonks frowned and huffed.

"I don't know, I think 'Beat It' is better."

"That's because you like rock music."

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

After educating Harry about the greatness of music, and arguing back and forth about which song in the album is the best, Harry was called down to dinner by Andromeda. Harry was shocked, to say the least, and it took him a while to realize that he was no longer at the Dursleys.

"Sit down, Harry. Dixie should be bringing in dinner any time now." Andromeda said with a kind smile as she sat down in the chair next to Ted after kissing the man on the cheek. He was nearly dragged by Tonks, who made him sit down in the chair next to her. He obeyed and sat down, trying to look small.

"Relax, Harry. You're not taking some kind of test." Ted said, patting him on the shoulder. Harry tensed slightly, but relaxed quickly and nodded. What he didn't know was that Ted had resolved to himself that he would get Harry out of his metaphorical 'shell'.

There was a loud 'pop' indicating the arrival of their House Elf, but Ted forgot that Harry wasn't expecting it. The lad flinched and looked gobsmacked at the little creature that had popped in holding plates and trays filled with food.

"Dixie be bringing food!" The little elf called out cheerfully and Levitated the plates onto the table. Harry was astonished at the first bit of actual magic that he had read in fantasy books being displayed in front of him.

"Thank you, Dixie. Make sure you have your share." Andromeda said to Dixie who nodded and popped away. Harry stared at the place where the thing was and missed the amused faces of the Tonks' as they sat around the table.

"What was that?" Harry blurted out. Realizing how rude he was being, his face flushed in mortification, "Sorry!" He said, his voice higher.

Andromeda shook her head, "It's alright, Harry. That was Dixie, our House Elf." She said. Harry nodded slowly, familiar with the concept of an 'elf'.

"I know what an 'elf' is, but I don't think I've heard of House Elves," Harry said. Elves tall human-like beings with pointed ears and almond-shaped eyes with varying levels of skin shades. They were said to be the most powerful magical beings in the world, but they're mostly peaceful and prefer solitude. The humankind respect that and mostly ignore them. Well, at least that's what the books say. The main reason, Harry decided, was that elves were stupidly powerful in magic and it was never a good idea to piss off their government.

"House Elves are little buggers that serve wizarding families. They mostly cook, serve and clean, in our case, we have one mostly because mother mine and myself can't cook without burning the house down." Tonks said without any lick of shame. Andromeda's cheeks reddened a little.

"I don't see you trying to change that part, and watch your language Nymphadora!" She said sternly. Tonks smirked but she said nothing.

"I can cook," Harry said helpfully. Andromeda inwardly scowled at the thought of an eleven-year-old being able to cook, while she could not, but then she realized _why_ Harry was able to cook. Andromeda had to resort to using her Occlumency training to make sure that she wouldn't show any signs of anger that could scare Harry. Damn Albus for sending a sweet kid like him to those- those, _things_.

"But you won't. An eleven-year-old should not be near a stove, let alone cook for an _entire family_." She said, raising an eyebrow, daring him to disagree. Harry blinked but nodded.

"...Okay, then can I cook just for you?" He asked cheekily. He was testing his boundaries with them. How much he could be free without them getting angry at him.

"...Cheeky brat." Andromeda replied with a smirk. Harry smiled.

"Can you really cook, Harbear?" Tonks piped in, looking at Harry as if he was god's gift to mankind. Harry nodded rapidly.

"Yeah." He replied.

"Will you marry me?"

Taken aback a little bit, he answered, "Um, no?" He didn't know what she meant by wanting to marry him, but he didn't want to be rude.

"Good answer, Harry," Ted said with a chuckle. Harry smiled hesitantly, looking at Tonks' pout with a confused look, but they all refused to explain, making him pout a little. Ted ruffled his hair again, and even though Harry hated the thought of his hair going back to the way it used to, but he found out that he liked the action.

"So, Harry, have you thought of what house you could go to?" Andromeda asked. Inwardly, she was frowning sadly at the thought of the kid who had grown in her heart in such a short time going away from her so quickly. She wondered when she had gotten so attached to Aunt Dorea's grandson so quickly.

"I... haven't, really. I'm not really sure where I'd fit." Harry answered shyly. He wondered if they would send him away if he didn't fit in with any of the Houses. He hadn't really any of the sorts in Hogwarts: A History, but he couldn't help but wonder.

He liked reading, but he wasn't sure if he was bookish enough for Ravenclaw. He didn't think he was brave enough to be a Gryffindor, and he didn't really trust anyone enough to be in Hufflepuff. Maybe he was hardworking and he thought he could be loyal enough to his friends, but he wasn't really sure if his untrusting nature could get him into the House of Badgers. He didn't mind being sorted into Slytherin, as Tonks had explained that it wasn't as much of a horrible thing as Hagrid made it out to be. But wasn't sure if he was cunning enough for that either.

Great, he was a loser.

"I think I know where you'll end up, Harry," Tonks said with a cheerful smile. Harry blinked.

"Uh... in bed before ten?" Harry asked innocently and was delighted to find Andromeda and Ted chuckling. Tonks giggled herself,

"Well, that too, but I was talking about your Hogwarts Houses. I think you'll be in Ravenclaw." She said. Harry scrunched up his face in thought. Yes, he liked reading and Tonks agreed that he was witty. But was he wise enough? He definitely liked learning about magic, it was an opportunity to be away from the Dursleys and actually show his intelligence without getting punished for it.

"...Maybe I'll end up in Slytherin." Harry mumbled. Tonks heard him and said,

"Really? I don't think so." She said dismissively with a teasing grin. Harry pouted.

"Well, you're not the one doing the sorting now, are you?" He replied smartly. Tonks chuckled.

"True, but you need to be cunning to beat the challenges picked for you to be in Slytherin." She replied and saw her mother and father raise an eyebrow in question. Harry looked a bit taken aback by the prospect of _challenges._

Harry wasn't sure if he was good enough to beat any challenges that they could throw at him. He knew legitimately nothing about magic, he didn't know any spells and he only held his wand once.

He frowned slightly and examined Tonks' expression. She was quirking an eyebrow, her hair was the usual shade of pink, but there was a hint of coyness in her eyes. She looked like she was just teasing him. With an inwardly devious grin, he said,

"Challenges? What challenges? I already know how I'm going to be sorted. There are no challenges or fighting, just sit there and wait." Harry blustered. He smiled at the expression of utter confusion on her face.

"Wait, you know about the sorting hat?" She asked. _Hook, line, and sinker!_

"Nope, you just told me. What's the sorting hat, then?" He asked, enjoying the delightful look of shock on her face.

"...dammit!" Tonks cursed and Harry laughed slightly.

"You just got played by an eleven-year-old, Dora. shame." Andromeda said to the sulking Metamorphmagus. Tonks sighed and ruffled Harry's hair, making him squawk indignantly and try to pull his head away. Tonks grinned at him, which he returned quickly.

"I think you're more than qualified to be in Slytherin, kid," Ted said, smiling at him.

"Thank you, Uncle Ted!"

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Harry followed Andromeda closely, as they walked through Muggle London the next day. Andromeda had called a shopping day, and Ted and 'politely' declined while Tonks had gone to visit a friend. Harry agreed to come with her as she has asked him first, but he was confused as to why they were going shopping.

"So, why are we going shopping again?" Harry asked, looking up at the tall woman. Andromeda looked down at him,

"Because Harry, your clothes, or rather 'rags' which is a much more preferable term, don't suit you. You need to look the part if you're taking on the name Black. Your grandmother Dorea Potter nee Black was a very proud woman who'd be horrified at your state of dressing." She explained.

Harry's desire to know more about his family overrode his desire to protest at her generosity, "My grandmother was a Black?" He asked excitedly.

Andromeda smiled softly at Harry's desire to know more about the family he knew nothing about, "Yes, she was, in fact, my aunt. I loved her very much. It's a shame you never got to meet her." Her eyes turned slightly wistful as she remembered her aunt who supported her all the way in regard to her desire to marry Ted.

"Oh," Harry muttered. His grandmother sounded like a great woman. But then Andromeda's words finally kicked in, "But you really don't need to buy me anything! It's fine!" He protested.

_Ah, there it is._ She thought wryly, and said, "Nonsense. If I'm going to be your legal guardian, then I'm also going to spoil you when I can." She replied without missing a beat. Harry's face reddened in embarrassment.

"But-but-"

"It's fine, harry. I have plenty of money, and it's painful seeing you in those rags. You've already bought your supplies for school. Let me buy your clothes at least." She said, looking at him with a slightly pleading expression on her face. Harry looked very reluctant to let her buy anything for him.

She knew that he was going to protest at the thought of her spending any money on him, and it made sense. He never had anyone willingly spend time and money on him, so much so that he had gotten used to it and denied any chance of others spending money on him. He didn't think he was worth it.

Once again, Andromeda had to use her Occlumency shields to calm herself down, or else she'd be storming over to Privet Drive and kill those bastards. She was Black by blood and being a sadistic killer was second nature to a Black.

Harry sighed, looking very resigned and confused, but he eventually said, "...Can we at least use the money in my vault?"

The cheeky brat was trying to use Dora's trick on her. But his large green eyes were hard to resist, she could already feel her will crumbling. Finally, she snapped out of it, "Turn those eyes away, and no. When I say I'm going to spoil you, then _I'm_ going to spoil you." She said, raising an eyebrow at the boy and daring him to disagree.

Harry looked away sheepishly, wondering how his trick had failed. He smiled slightly at her twitching lips and said, "Okay, Mrs. Tonks."

"None of that Mrs. Tonks or ma'am. Call me Aunt Andi." She replied quickly. Harry grinned.

"Uncle Ted didn't like it when I called him 'sir' either." He said.

"Of course he didn't, or else he'd have regretted it later." Andromeda said with an amused smile, "Now, onto clothes, have you ever gone shopping?" She asked and she wasn't surprised when he shook his head,

"No, not really." He answered honestly.

"Hmm, alright then, let's try a bunch of styles and see what works, okay?"

"'kay."

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Aunt Andi, are we done yet?" Harry whined after nearly three hours of dressing up for her, and her scrutinizing him. Andromeda smiled at him acting freely. Harry had never whined before, at least not to her knowledge, but it seems like he was slightly getting freer and coming out of his shell.

"Yes, Harry, I think we're done," Andromeda replied with an amused smile. Harry groaned and collapsed onto the chair nearby.

"Thank you!" He said as he laid his head on the table. The receptionist giggled.

"He's so cute." She said, and Andromeda agreed. Harry blushed and stammered thanks.

He was no longer wearing a shirt that looked like it belonged to a large teenager. Now he was wearing a slightly baggy grey hoodie and blue jeans with white sneakers. Andromeda could understand his need to wear slightly baggy clothes. He was well aware of his frail and scrawny frame, and wearing baggy clothes was the best way to hide it. He looked normal. He didn't look like he was struggling to swim in a pool that was too large for him, or any other kid his age.

But, Andromeda was a Healer. She had already decided to administer potions to make sure that his growth resumes the way it should. It was a good thing Hogwarts starts soon, or else he'd be stuck in that house with no food and his growth might have been permanently stunted.

The Dursleys would get what's coming to them. Her husband would make sure of it.

She also knew that despite his complaints, he was happy with the way he looked now. His hair was tamed, his face was not recognizable, his frame was comfortably hidden with the large clothes on his body.

"Might I suggest you also get a different pair of glasses? I think those glasses don't... fit in, if you know what I mean." The woman suggested with a sweet smile. Harry blinked, before shrugging.

"I don't know, they work fine." He replied.

"Oh, you're not getting off that easily, Harry. Forget glasses, I'm going to get you some contact lenses." Andromeda said, putting her foot down. Harry sighed.

"Okay, Aunt Andi."

"Good boy." She said with a smile and was delighted to see a small smile on his face.

Andromeda knew better than to take Harry to an Optical Store in Muggle London. She found an empty corner and Apparated with Harry clutching at her arm. As soon as they arrived in Diagon Alley, Harry fell to his knees and he looked very green.

Realizing why, she blushed a little, "Oh, I'm sorry, Harry. I forgot about that! Um, here." She patted his back several times to get rid of his dizziness. Harry blinked up at her with eyes slightly narrowed in displeasure.

"So that's Side-Apparation, I don't think I like that," Harry said. Andromeda looked a bit surprised.

"How do you know about Apparation?" She asked.

"Tonks, er, Dora, I guess, got me a book about Magical Theory that's supposed to be issued to every Muggleborn and Muggle-Raised witch or wizard, I guess Hagrid forgot about that one, er, right, so it's about thinking about where you want to go, put your magic into your wand and twist it, and, um, you can also take a person along. That's side-Apparation, and I underestimated the word 'unpleasant'." Harry rambled as he tried to get his head to stop spinning.

Andromeda was impressed, to say the least. He had just explained the entire process of Apparation after reading it only one? Seems like Dora was right. Harry was probably going to end up in Ravenclaw. Not that that's a problem, but Andromeda could also see him going to Slytherin.

Honestly, he had all of the qualities of the four houses. He could potentially end up anywhere.

They found the Optics Shop, which was managed by Alice Richardson, a Half-Blood witch a few years above Andromeda. The witch looked up from the magazine she was reading and smiled brightly, "Why hello, Andi! How have you been?" She said walking around and embracing her.

"Alice, good to see you too," Andromeda greeted, accepting the hug with a smile.

"What's with the sudden visit? Do you need anything?" Alice asked politely and sat down by the counter.

"I don't need anything, but I'd like for you to help my new ward with some glasses, those old things don't work very well," Andromeda said, gesturing at Harry. Alice looked surprised, but she smiled sweetly at Harry.

"Hello, dear."

"Hello, ma'am," Harry said bowing politely.

"Such a polite young man, I didn't know you have gotten a new ward, Andi. He looks a bit like..." She glanced at Andromeda, who shrugged.

"He's Marius and Clytemnestra's son." She felt bad about lying to her friend and even worse to call Harry Potter someone else's son, but she was sure that Lily and James would've understood, "his name is Hadrian Black. Albus had to rescue him from the horrible Muggles he was living with." That wasn't much of a lie. Dumbledore _did_ send Hagrid to rescue him from his wretched Aunt and Uncle.

"Oh, I see." Understanding shone in her eyes as she looked at Harry in sympathy. Harry looked away, his cheeks slightly flushed, "Very well, come here and sit down, Hadrian." She gestured to a backless chair. Harry obliged and sat down and looked at her.

Alice waved her wand around his head, muttering something under her breath. Harry tried to sit as still as possible, without wiggling in his place. Judging by Andromeda's teasing smirk, she knew that too.

Finally, she stepped back and scowled at the piece of parchment that had been floating near her, "Hadrian, dear, these glasses are not suited for you at all! How are you even able to see in them?" She looked genuinely horrified.

"Er, m-my relatives couldn't afford them, ma'am," Harry said nervously. Andromeda frowned at him, but Harry refused to give eye contact.

Alice frowned herself, but then she sighed. With a soft smile, she said, "Alright then, would you like contact lenses or glasses with better frames? With a better prescription, of course." She said.

Harry looked at Andromeda, who tilted her head and said, "Get both, Alice. The glasses need to have an adjustable tint and the contact lenses must be easy to apply. He's going to Hogwarts soon." She ordered.

Alice nodded and disappeared into the shop. As soon as she was gone, Andromeda turned to Harry, "...Why weren't your glasses the right prescription?" She asked softly. Harry looked away, and Andromeda sighed.

After a moment she heard, "Aunt Petunia picked them up from somewhere after the teacher complained that I couldn't see from the backbenches." Harry said softly. Andromeda sighed again and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You are never going back there again, Harry. I don't care if I have to fight Merlin himself to do it, but you aren't going back there." She promised, and his eyes shined. He managed to control himself at the right moment.

"Thank you, Aunt Andi." He replied.

"Of course, Harry."

Alice returned soon, with a pair of glasses with a frame that Harry could attest to being much better than his old ones. But then again pretty much everything is better than his old ones. The glasses were magically charmed with an anti-Summoning Charm, fog-repelling Charm, self-cleansing Charm, water-repelling Charm, and unbreaking Charm. It also had charms that when applied small amounts of magic to turn into the desired color. It wasn't enough to make them look like sunglasses, but there was the slightest tint to it. Harry assumed that it was simply for style and to block the sun's rays by turning it black.

The lenses were pretty much the same, except they stick to the eyes and don't come out unless the user applies magic to them. As such, they didn't need an anti-Summoning Charm, but they also had the fog-repelling Charm, self-cleansing Charm, water-repelling Charm, and the unbreaking Charm. But instead of a small tint, the lenses turn completely to the desired color. Harry said that if he wanted to look like a Black, his eyes should be blue.

Following Alice's instructions, Harry pushed a bit of his magic into the lenses and thought of the shade of Andromeda's eyes. He blinked as his eyes fogged for a moment, but when he looked up, he saw them both grinning. Looking into a mirror, he saw that he looked very much like the pictures Andromeda had shown him of Marius Black, but what he didn't know, is that he looked like an exact younger clone of Sirius Black.

Alice had given them a discount, much to the protest of Harry and Andromeda, but she put her foot down.

Harry decided to wear contacts for now, but he wanted to use the glasses as well. Andromeda had money on it for him, and to be honest, he loved them. They looked so cool! Plus with his new clothes, he was finally happy with how his face looked.

"Thank you, ma'am." Harry thanked the woman politely with a short bow. The woman smiled.

"Of course, dear."

Andromeda decided to walk the distance to the Apparation point so that they could get back home. She noticed that Harry seemed to be struggling to say something to her. She looked at him sideways and said, "Go on, Harry."

He smiled sheepishly at her, and said, "Thank you for everything you've done for me, Aunt Andi. I don't know if I deserve it, but thank you." He said, his voice soft. Andromeda stopped in her tracks and turned around to face him.

With a soft smile, she said, "There's no need to thank me, Harry. But," She raised a hand to stop him before he could protest, "I know that you'll insist on it. So here's the deal, you can thank me by getting to the top of your year and make me proud." She said, looking down at her soon-to-be ward.

Harry grinned widely and dragged his sleeve across his face, wiping away any of those traitorous tears that might have been falling, "Of course, Aunt Andi. If there's anything you've taught me, it's that Blacks are stubborn." Harry said cheekily. Andromeda chuckled heartily and leaned forward and kissed his forehead.

Harry froze, and she grinned at him, "Well, are we going to shake on it?" She said, holding out her hand. Harry's blue eyes, as a result of the contacts, were very round. He numbly let his hand travel towards her own and shook it.

Andromeda surprised him by gently pulling him towards her, not enough to startle him, and wrapped her arms around his small frame. Harry froze again, as he just stood there stiffly, with his arms hanging uselessly. But, unlike the previous time when Dumbledore hugged him, he wasn't startled, and so he slowly wrapped his arms around her waist.

It was the first hug he had returned, and he liked it.

"Hold tight." She warned and Harry's stomach rolled once again when they Apparated from the point. Andromeda didn't even give him a warning, and he didn't even realize that they were at the Apparation Point!

He let go quickly and landed on his knees and breathed heavily. He couldn't even look up to glare at Andromeda, who was laughing heartily. Harry pushed his bile down and stood on shaky feet.

"That was mean, Aunt Andi." He grumbled.

"You'll get the hang of it, Harry."

"I'll prefer to stay on my own two feet, thanks," Harry replied, a bit sarcastically, making her laugh again. He smiled slightly, it was a bit of torture, but it was a lot of fun.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

A while later, Harry and Tonks were sitting on the couch, listening to music on their walkman. Tonks had let him keep one, as even though electronics don't work in Hogwarts as they interfere with magic, the walkman is an exception. It was unknown why, but they weren't complaining.

There was a knock on the door, making both the pre-teen and teen look over at the door. Ted was the one who reached the door first and opened it.

Harry's first impression of the man at the door was, 'cool'. He was a tall, lean, dark-skinned man with curly dark hair reaching his upper back tied into a ponytail and amber eyes. He had a handsome face, with chiseled features and a strong jawline.

"Hello, Mister Tonks." The man, who couldn't possibly be older than Tonks, smiled, revealing white teeth.

"Michael, I've told you many times, call me Ted. Mister Tonks makes me feel old." Ted replied as he shook the man's hand. He heard Tonks gasp, and she turned her hair to her usual pink and her eyes to violet.

"Mikey!" Tonks squealed and hugged him. Michael awkwardly patted her back and smiled slightly when she pulled away.

"What brings you here, Michael?" Ted inquired, raising an eyebrow at his daughter.

"The Headmaster asked to meet me here, Ted. I've heard that he wishes to speak to you, Andromeda as well as you, Tonks." He said nodding at the witch in question, who frowned.

"If it has something to do with what happened to his beard at the end of the year feast, then it was the twins," Tonks said quickly. Michael's eyebrows rose.

"...Uh-huh. Sounds convincing." He said sarcastically. Tonks chuckled nervously.

"Right, anyway, what does he want?" Ted asked.

"I believe I can answer that." Ted, Michael, and Tonks all of them jumped when they heard the voice of the ancient Headmaster directly behind them. Tonks jumped so bad that she crashed into her father who managed to keep his daughter on her feet.

"Don't do that!" She squeaked at the man, who chuckled.

"My apologies for startling you." He smiled cheerfully, but his face quickly turned dead serious, "but I believe that we need to discuss something very important. I have grave news." He said, his voice equally serious.

Ted was slightly irritated by Dumbledore's changing moods but allowed both of them to enter.

When they reached the living area, where Harry was sitting on the same couch, his feet dangling off the floor slightly, a book in his lap and the headphones of the walkman around his neck, watching them silently.

He quickly rose up to his feet, "Hello, Headmaster Dumbledore." He greeted politely. Dumbledore smiled brightly.

"Hello, Harry. You look well, I must say your clothes make you look much better." He said, and Harry blushed slightly at the praise.

"This is your cousin?" Michael muttered to Tonks. She nodded rapidly.

"Yep, this is Hadrian Black." She said pointing at the boy, who smiled and shook the offered hand politely.

"Looks a bit like Sirius Black." He said.

"You're imagining it."

"...Right."

"Hi."

"Hello, Hadrian. I'm Michael Bones."

"Harry, please."

"Michael then."

"Michael is the Head Boy I've picked this year, Harry. I assume you know what a Head Boy is?" Dumbledore asked. Harry nodded and looked at the older wizard in admiration. Tonks piped in.

"_You're_ head boy, Mikey?"

"Yep. for some unfathomable reason." He said, tossing a sour look at the Headmaster, who simply smiled.

"I thought it was a great honor?" Harry asked.

"It is if you like to be a glorified baby sitter to a bunch of kids... no offense." Michael said.

"For some reason, none taken," Harry replied.

"Who's the Head Girl, Mike?"

"Penny."

"Of course she is. She-who-a-person-cannot-be-angry-at Haywood."

"Nice, she-whose-first-name-must-not-be-spoken Tonks," Michael said with a smirk.

"Shut it, you."

"Kids, please, if we can get it over with before the day ends." Andromeda drawled as she entered the room, and plopped herself onto a seat beside her husband. She looked at Michael, and greeted with a simple smile, "Michael."

"Hello, Andromeda." He greeted.

"What's the 'grave news', Headmaster?" Tonks asked without preamble, looking at Dumbledore. Said old man glanced at Harry, before stating,

"Do any of you know a student, in your year or otherwise, that has a pet rat?" Dumbledore asked bluntly. Taken aback, they both just stared at the ancient man for a moment, but his face was once again serious.

"Several, sir. Is there a specific type you're looking for?" Michael was the first to reply.

"What types do you know?" Dumbledore asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Er... none?" Tonks said hesitantly.

"That's just you, Tonks. There are garden rats, white ones, black ones, those two Weasley brats somehow managed to make a red and gold one." He said to which Tonks snickered, and even Dumbledore had a small twitch on his lips, "Why do you want to know?"

"This is strictly confidential, but I believe that there is an Animagus who has been impersonating a common brown rat for over a decade." Better to hit hard and fast rather than delay. The two parents sat there stunned. Harry was confused but knew better than to interrupt. He'd find out what an Animagus means later on.

"..."

"...You're shitting me." Tonks finally managed to break the silence that followed.

"Language, Nymphadora. and no, I do not jest." Dumbledore said gravely.

"...So you're telling me that there are children who have been sharing a room with a man? Maybe even their bed? That's... so wrong on so many levels." Michael said, his face slightly green as he shuddered.

"I believe you know why I want him found as soon as possible."

"...How are you so calm about this?" Tonks demanded. Dumbledore's face was dead serious when he replied,

"Occlumency, my dear."

"Right. So, a rat, anything specific about this one other than it's a regular garden rat?" Ted asked, a serious look on the normally cheerful man's face.

"I believe it's missing a toe." Dumbledore supplied. Tonks' jaw dropped.

"Holy shit, Michael, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"If you're thinking as to how that family failed to notice that a garden rat has been alive for over a decade, then yeah," Michael muttered dryly. Tonks blinked then nodded slowly.

"Well, that too. But remember Percy's rat?" She asked and Michael snorted.

"Lucky me, I've only met that brown noser in passing." He replied.

"I think the Weasley family has a rat, sir. Percy Weasley has had it for four years, and apparently it has been in their home for four years before that." Tonks answered Dumbledore whose face took on a stony visage.

"I'm not really surprised that Percy failed to notice it. Dude's got his head shoved so far up his arse that I'm surprised that he can even see straight." He said dryly. Andromeda's face was green when she asked,

"...So, the Weasley boy has been sleeping in the same bed as a man pretending to be a rat for nearly four years?" She asked. Tonks' face turned a sickly tone as her hair turned a sickly shade of green.

"I think I'm going to be sick."

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Andromeda, Ted, a moment if you will. Miss Tonks and Harry can stay if they so wish." Dumbledore said after Michael Bones had left to meet his aunt for more details about the Aurors and the case of Sirius Black at Dumbledore's urging.

"Of course, Headmaster. What's the matter?" Ted asked as Harry and Tonks sat on the couch they were climbing out of. Tonks tripped, making her land on Harry, who yelped as her taller frame crashed into his skinny one.

"Sorry!"

"It's okay!"

Andromeda sat back down onto the chair. She's had Dixie supply tea and refreshments for the group and was calmly sipping on her tea and looked at Dumbledore questioningly. Harry and Tonks finally settled down, an equal shade of red on their faces.

"Sorry about that." Tonks laughed nervously as Harry smirked.

"It's okay, _Nymphadora._" He said cheekily.

"You little brat!"

"Kids, please," Dumbledore called out firmly. Both 'kids' froze and looked at him with varying levels of surprise on their faces, "The information I have concerns you." He said. Tonks and Harry glanced at each other, and slowly sat back down.

Dumbledore nodded and turned to look at each of them in the eye before he finally fixed on Andromeda and said, "I spoke to Sirius Black." He said softly.

As he expected, Andromeda froze, and Ted frowned. Tonks seemed to gasp while Harry seemed confused, but it seems like he recognized the name from somewhere. Dumbledore turned to him,

"Do you recognize the name, Harry?" He asked, and Harry nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I think you've mentioned the name before. He made me his heir?" He asked, looking for confirmation. He had neglected the information as he had been too excited about living with people who actually like to be with him.

"Indeed, he made you his heir, but the truth is much deeper. Sirius Black was one of your father's best friends in Hogwarts. He was also your father's best man at his wedding, and..." He hesitated slightly.

Harry tilted his head curiously, "Yes, sir?"

Dumbledore mentally sighed at the polite request, and said softly, "He... was named your godfather."

Harry looked stunned. He had a godfather? What happened to him? Why did he never visit him? Take him away from the Dursleys? He had so many questions, but he just couldn't seem to get them out. He looked at Dumbledore helplessly, and it seems like the old man recognized what Harry wanted to say.

"Before you accuse him of anything, Harry, I want you to know that he definitely wanted to take you in." He clarified, and Harry lost some of the anger and... hurt in his heart disappear, and the only thing left was confusion.

"Then why didn't he?" He asked softly.

"During the time of the First War against Voldemort," He ignored the flinches from everyone save Harry, "I was leading the group that fought against him and his group that was called Death Eaters." He said.

"The Order of the Phoenix," Harry muttered softly. He had read that in The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts, in which he was also mentioned. He wasn't really aware of the other books, but according to Uncle Ted, they did not have the permission to use his image.

"Indeed. Your parents along with your godfather were members, but we found information that made us believe that we had a spy. We suspected the wrong individual, but as the story goes, Sirius Black betrayed your parents and led Voldemort to them." Dumbledore said he raised his hand and voice, "However, I believe that he is innocent of his crimes. The man who accused Sirius of being a traitor, Peter Pettigrew, another one of your father's best friends is the one who I believe is the traitor." Dumbledore said.

Harry's mind reeled, and everyone could see that he was numb with shock. Tonks wrapped and arm around him and Harry leaned slightly against the witch.

His parents were betrayed by someone they trusted. The logical conclusion to be reached was that Sirius Black was imprisoned.

Ted was the one who asked the question that was on his mind, "Then... why didn't he say anything? In his trial?"

"Sirius Black did not have a trial." He stated. He was met with four incredulous gazes, and he said, "Barty Crouch Sr. was content to send any suspected Death Eater in jail. Sirius had a lot against him, his history of impulsive decisions, his reputation as the Heir of a noted Dark Family, and the fact that everyone believed that there was no one James Potter trusted more than Sirius Black." Andromeda's gasp told Dumbledore that she understood where he was going.

"H-he was the obvious choice so they duped him, didn't they?" Andromeda asked.

"Indeed. Harry, Voldemort was after several Wizarding Families that opposed him, Potters were one of them. So in order to hide they used a special spell, the _Fidelius_, to hide their location. The location of the place is known only to the Secret Keeper, and most people believed that Sirius was the one they picked. But they thought it was too obvious. So they picked Peter Pettigrew." Harry took a sharp breath.

"A-and he betrayed them, didn't he?"

"Yes, and Sirius believes that Peter is still alive and parading as a rat with a toe missing." He said. Harry gulped as tears fell from his eyes.

"Oh."

"One more thing..." Dumbledore paused and smiled at all of them, "You can come out now."

The door opened to reveal a tall, scrawny man with matted black hair and blue eyes. Andromeda choked at the sight, even after ten years of being in Azkaban, she could recognize her cousin any day.

"Sirius?!"

The man gave a cheerful wave and said, "Hello!"

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Well, chapter two is done. **

**Let me know what you think. **


End file.
